


Poster Boy

by StrikerStiles



Series: Step by step [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Relationship Issues, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bütün kutular açıldığında etraf kırmızı, beyaz ve maviden oluşuyordu,sanki dev bir Amerika bayrağı odaya kusmuş gibi.Steve hala üzerinde resmi olan yoyoya bakmakla meşguldü</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poster Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Krematoryum'la yaptığımız challenge sonucu yazılmıştır.  
> Keyword:Poster

POSTER BOY  
“Tony?”

Tony anlaşılmaz bir şeyler mırıldanarak diğer tarafa döndü,Steve'in yastığına sıkıca sarıldı ve uyumaya devam etti.

“Tony?”

Birkaç saniye daha geçerken,Tony içten içe pes etmesini diliyordu ama elbette öyle olmadı.Bir el koluna konduğunda gözlerinin açılmasını engelleyemedi.

“Tony?” dedi Steve bir kere daha.

“Ne?”

“Bodrumu temizliyordum da.Ordakilerin bir kısmını atmayı düşünür müsün?”

Kelimeler kopuk kopuk ve anlamsız görünüyorlardı.Bodrum.Oradakiler.Atmak-

Bir dakika.

Bodrum.Oradakiler.

Tony derhal yatakta doğruldu;Steve'in yastığını hala sıkıca kollarında tutarak.

“Neden-bodrumda ne işin var?”

“Etraf biraz dağınık gibi görünüyordu.Ben de düşündüm ki-”

“Eğer çok sorun olmayacaksa hiperaktif bir temizlik görevlisi gibi davranmayı bırakabilir misin?” diye mırıldandı Tony,sonra da endişeli tonunu saklamak için “Bir sabah da uyandığımda seni yanımda bulmak istiyorum.” diye ekledi.

Elbette Steve bunu yememişti.

“Eğer bir sabah uyanırsan bulursun.Saat 11.”

“Her neyse.” Tony yastığı birazcık daha sıktı. “Bodrum gayet temiz-”

“Ne demezsin.Her yerde tozlar uçuşuyordu,bir kısmını temizledim.Ama o kadar çok kutu var ki,sonunda yine tozlanacak-”

“Oraya tozların oluşumunu engelleyen bir sistem kurabilirim.Sadece 15 dakika alır,bekle de Jarvis-”

“Tony,bir makine istemiyorum.Kutulara bakmanı istiyorum.”

Tony bembeyaz bir yüzle ona baktı.Steve biraz şüphelenmeye başlamıştı.

“Ne? O kutularda pornolarını falan mı saklıyorsun?”  
Tony bir şey söyledi.Aslında buna söylemek denemezdi,sesi çıkmıyordu,sadece dudak hareketleri.

Neyse ki Steve orduda bu eğitimi görmüştü,o yüzden onun ne söylediğini anladı.

“Keşke öyle olsaydı.”

>>

15 dakika sonra Tony yataktan kalkmış,üzerine bir şeyler geçirmiş halde,acıklı gözlerle ve kendisini savunabilecek bir yastıktan çok uzaklarda,bodrumda kutuların önünde dikiliyordu.

Steve ona beklediğini hatırlatan bir bakış attı.Tony yutkundu,o lanet kutulardan uzun zaman önce kurtulmuş olmalıydı.Onları birilerine vermeliydi;ya da internette satmalı ya da doğruca camdan dışarı savurmalı.Ama elbette onları buraya koyarken ilerde bir gün Kaptan'la bir ilişkisi olacağını,onun evinde yaşayacağını ve lanet olasıca bir hiperaktivite bombası olacağını bilemezdi.

Tony kaderine razı olarak diz çöktü,kutulardan en yakında duranı kendine çekti ve açtı.Kutuyu açarken gözlerini kapattı.

“Tony?” Steve'in sesinde bariz bir şaşkınlık vardı,ki Tony'nin beklemediği bir şey değildi.Gözlerini açıp elinde bir Kaptan Amerika matarası tutan Steve'le yüzleşti.

“Eskiden koleksiyon parçaları toplamaktan hoşlanırdım.” dedi.Bu kulağa kesinlikle “en büyük hayranındım” dan daha az utanç verici geliyordu.

“Hm.” dedi Steve basitçe ve kutudaki diğer şeyleri de çıkarmaya başladı;birkaç flama,oyuncak bir kalkan,kostümün diğer parçaları ve bir deste oyun kartı.Tanrıya şükürler olsun ki çarşaf takımı bu kutuda değildi.

Steve bu kez ona sorma gereği duymadan diğer kutuyu açtı.Ve merhaba,işte sevgili çarşaf takımı oradaydı.Pijamalarıyla beraber elbette.Ve-Tony aklını kaçıracaktı-Kaptan Amerika üniforması giymiş bir ayıcık.

Steve bir yorumda bulunmayarak Tony'nin kalp krizini geciktirdi.Diğer kutuya geçti,sonra diğerine ve diğerine.Arada bir durup şaşkınlıkla kendisi için üretilmiş onca şeye bakıyordu.Oyuncak kalkanı eline alıp tarttı,kartları karıştırdı ve kendi figürlerinden birinin minik kollarını indirip kaldırdı.

Bütün kutular açıldığında etraf kırmızı, beyaz ve maviden oluşuyordu,sanki dev bir Amerika bayrağı odaya kusmuş gibi.Steve hala üzerinde resmi olan yoyoya bakmakla meşguldü,sonra kutunun en dibindeki şeyi fark etti.

İşte Tony'nin en korktuğu an o andı.

Steve katlanmış kağıdı alırken,katları dikkatle açarken ve postere bakarken ona bakmadı,bir Kaptan Amerika çizgi romanına bakmayı tercih etti.

“Bu gerçek mi?” dedi Steve yavaşça.

“Evet.” 

Tony'nin sesi o kadar keyifsiz çıkıyordu ki Steve bir an oraya hiç girmemiş olmayı diledi.

“Babamın bana aldığı ilk ve tek doğumgünü hediyesi.Orijinal bir parça,şov iptal edildiğinde basılan damgası bile var.Bunlardan sadece 3 tane kalmıştı,biri SHIELD arşivinde olmalı,belki diğeri de Coulson'dadır.Ondaysa hiç şaşırmam-”

Bir an sustu.Steve kıpırdamadan onun bitirmesini bekliyordu.

“Bunu bana 9.doğumgünümde vermişti.Doğumgünümü hatırladığı son sene de oydu.”

“Tony-”

“Sana hayrandım.İşte,söyledim.Hatta belki en büyük hayranındım,Coulson yanımda solda sıfır kalırdı.Bütün koleksiyonu bir araya getirmeyi başarmıştım,hatta orijinal eskizlerinden biri de var bende-”

“Tony-”

“Bunları atmak istersen at.Çok umrumda değiller,artık birilerinin hayranı olmak için çok yaşlandım.”

“Tony-”

“Gidip şu toz engelleyici üzerinde çalışacağım.”

Tony çıkıp giderken Steve plastik bir tüpte duran eskizini bulmuştu.Dikkatle onu çıkarıp ne çizmiş olduğuna baktı.

Bucky'nin bir resmiydi.

>>

“Bir şeyler yemen gerek-”

Tony orada olduğunu fark ettiğine dair bir işaret vermedi,onun yerine hologramda bir noktayı işaret etti.

“Jarvis,sol tarafı optimize et.”

“En azından su iç-”

“Jarvis,sana kapı konusunda ne demiştim-”

“Kaptan Rogers'ın iznini onaylamıştınız,efendim-”

“O halde izni iptal et,burada çalışabilmek imkansız-”

Steve iç çekerek sandviç tabağıyla su şişesini yere bıraktı ve çıktı.

Tony onun gittiğinden emin olana kadar bekledi.Sonra sandviçten dev bir ısırık aldı.  
>

“Sadece 15 dakikanı alır dediğini sanıyordum.”

Tony kaşlarını çattı.

“Jarvis,sana izinler konusunda ne demiştim?”  
“Özür dilerim efendim,ama Kaptan Rogers oldukça geçerli bir sebep belirtti-”

“Hep öyledir zaten-” Tony dönüp ona baktı ve cümlenin gerisini tamamen unuttu.

Steve karşısında bir boxer ve bir tişörtle duruyordu.Tişörtle ilgili bir olağanüstülük yoktu,düz beyazdı.Boxerdaysa bir Demir Adam figürü vardı ve “Stark Takımı” yazıyordu.Oldukça dikkat çeken bir bölgede.

“Sadece iyi geceler demek istedim.” dedi Steve geçerli sebebini ortaya koyarak.

“Bunlar yeni mi?” Tony en sonunda hormonlarını kontrol altına almayı başarmıştı.

“Pepper'ın hediyesi.Sevebileceğimi düşünmüş.” dedi Steve.Tony onun sesinden Pepper'ın daha çok Tony'nin sevebileceğini düşündüğünü açıkça anlamıştı. “Beğendin mi?” 

“Süper kahraman kıyafetleri giymek için biraz yaşlı değil misin?” diye mırıldandı Tony.

Steve güldü.

“Benimle odaya gel-”

“Beni baştan çıkarmaya mı çalışıyorsunuz,Kaptan Rogers?”

“Hayır,seni gayet kibarca odaya davet ediyorum.Sana göstereceğim şeyler var-”

“Eğer Pepper bize Demir Adam çarşafları aldıysa onu kovacağım.”

Steve ona bu tehdidini hiç de ciddiye almadığını belirten bir bakış attı ve kapıyı açtı.

Dolap kapağına Kaptan Amerika posteri yapıştırılmıştı.Diğer kapağa da Demir Adam video oyununun yeni posterini.Tony gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Herkes egoist olduğumuzu düşünecek-”

“Ki öylesin.Ayrıca yatak odamıza kimi sokmayı planlıyorsunuz Bay Stark?”

“Ben sokmayacağım ki.Clint isterse bütün gece bizi dikizleyebilir,Natasha istediği her yere girebilir ve-”

“Bu teorik bir soruydu.” Steve gidip yatakta duran defteri aldı.Tony onu daha önce valizin içinde görmüştü ama asla açmamıştı.Acı verici bir deneyim olsa da,Tony Stark insanların özellerine saygı duymayı öğreniyordu,vay be.

Hiç de öyle değildi.Tony sadece Bucky'nin bir resmini daha bulmaya dayanabileceğinden emin değildi.

“İşte.”

Tony kağıdı ondan aldı.  
Bu bir poster tasarımıydı,basit ve yalın.Retro bir havası vardı.

“Video oyunu posterini pek beğenmedim.Bunu bastırıp asabiliriz.Diğerinin havasına da uyum sağlar-”

“Benim için poster mi tasarladın?” Tony hala kağıda bakıyordu.

Steve omuz silkti.

“Bak-”

“Al.” Steve defteri ona uzattı.

“Ne?” Tony onun konudan konuya atlama hızına yetişemiyordu.Pepper'ın bu sahneyi görmemiş olması büyük şanstı,yoksa ömrünün sonuna kadar bunu dinlerdi.

“Ben senin kirli çamaşırlarına baktım.” Steve defteri onun göğsüne değene kadar uzattı. “Eşit olması gerek.”

Tony'nin burada şövalyece bir şeyler söylemesi gerekiyordu.Kesinlikle gerek olmadığı gibi.Ama meraktan ölmek üzereydi,o yüzden tek bir şey söylemeden defteri alıp karıştırmaya başladı.

Ve elbette,Bucky'nin bir dolu resmi vardı.Çocukluk hali.Gençliği.Üniforması içinde bir tane.

Sonra Peggy'nin tek bir resmi vardı,güzel bir tane.Peggy,uzaklarda bir yere dalıp gitmişken.Saçlarının kıvrımı o kadar detaylıydı ki Tony parmağını üzerinde gezdirmekten kendini alamadı.

Sonra bir dolu resim daha vardı.Manzaralar,bir göl.

Derken kendi resmini buldu.Eski bir tane olmalıydı çünkü Steve onu elinde Coulson'ın kartlarını tutarken çizmişti.Tony kendi yüzündeki acı ifadesine baktı.

Bir tane daha.Bir tane daha.

Defter onun resimleriyle mi doluydu yoksa ona mı öyle geliyordu?

“İnsanın egosunu okşamakta çok iyisin,biliyor muydun?”

“Egonun okşanmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu sanmıyorum.” Steve defteri ondan alıp yatağa attı,sonra da onun yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı.

“Bana kıskandığını söyleyebilirdin.”

“Kıskanmıyordum.” dedi Tony,onurunu korumaya çalışarak.Savaşmadan teslim olmayacaktı.

“Ah eminim.” Steve dudaklarını onun çenesine değdirdi. “Hatta ondan bahsettiğimde hiç rahatsız da olmuyorsun-”

“Tabii ki olmuyorum.” dedi Tony,kelimeleri boynuna inen dudaklar yüzünden biraz çarpılarak.

“Hmm.” Steve bütün ilgisini onun boynunu öpmeye vermişti.

“Ne biliyor musun? Korkunç birisin.”

“Öyle miyim?” Steve ona alaycı bir gülümsemeyle baktı.

“Kesinlikle öylesin.Hatta sana bu kadar zaman nasıl dayanmışlar gerçekten anlamıyorum.”

“Belki de bu konuyu Pepper'a danışmalıyız-”

“Söylediğinin konuyla ne ilgisi var anlamış değilim-”

“Seni seviyorum.” dedi Steve onu öpmeden önce.

Tony sersemlemiş halde onun kollarına tutunabildi.Sersemlemişti çünkü nefes almaya fırsatı olmamıştı ve üstelik,Steve ona az önce duyduğu şeyi mi söylemişti?

“Seni seviyorum.” dedi Steve bir kere daha,ondan ayrılarak.Tony'nin tek yapabildiği gözlerini dikip ona bakmak oldu.

“Önceden kimi sevdiğimin bir önemi yok.Sevdiklerimiz asla ölmez,ama önemli olan her zaman şu an'dır Tony.Ve ben şu an seni seviyorum.”

Tony onunla dalga geçmek isterdi.Sarkastik bir şeyler söyleyebilmek.Ne zaman kız kitapları okumaya başladığını sorabilmek.

Ama lanet olsun,kendini muhteşem hissediyordu.Gidip kafasını bir yere vursa iyi olurdu.Hatta belki gidip Thor'u kızdırmalıydı,böylece kafasına sağlam bir çekiç darbesi yiyebilirdi.

“Artık uyuyacağım.” Steve onu bırakıp geri çekildi,tepkisizliğinden biraz endişelenmiş gibiydi.

“Aha.” Tony bir anda tek haneli rakamlara inen IQ sunu sürükleyerek kapıya doğru yürüdü. “İyi geceler.” demeyi son anda hatırladı.

“Sana da iyi geceler.”

>>

Tony terasta votkasını yudumluyordu.Pepper'ın geç saatlerde içmesiyle ilgili sert nutkundan sonra bunu bırakmıştı ama o anda ciddi anlamda bir içkiye ihtiyacı vardı.

Kafasında binlerce şey dolanıyordu ki bunlardan biri de Coulson'ı arayıp Steve'in Demir Adam'lı boxerından bahsetmekti ama onun kalbine indirmek istemezdi.Onun için sorun olmazdı,Steve biraz kızabilirdi sadece.

Belki de zırhını giyip gökyüzüne “beni seviyor,sadece beni.” yazmalıydı.Bu iyi bir fikre benziyordu.Jarvis'e bunu not aldırdı.O anda çok yorgundu,belki yarın yapabilirdi.

Elbette önce posteri bastıracak ve diğerinin yanına asacaktı.Clint ve Natasha istediklerini düşünebilirlerdi.Tony gökdelenin ön kısmına neonlarla “STEVE ROGERS BENİ SEVİYOR” yazdırmadığı için kendilerini şanslı hissetmeliydiler.

>>

Steve ertesi sabah her zamanki gibi saat 7'de uyandığında Tony her zamanki gibi kolları iki yana açılmış halde uyuyordu. Kaptan Amerika kostümlü ayıcık yataktan sarkan sol eli tarafından sıkı sıkıya tutulmuyor olsa düşmüş olurdu.

Steve gülmemek için elinden geleni yaptı ve neyse ki başardı.Parmak uçlarına basarak telefonunu aldı ve Tony'nin bir fotoğrafını çekti.

>>>  
Tony saat 12'de kahvaltı masasında oturmuş,Steve'in son krebi pişirmesini beklerken bir mesaj sesi duyuldu.Tony kaşlarını kaldırırken Steve cebinden telefonu çıkarıp mesaja baktı ve gülümsedi.

Pepper yeni ekran koruyucusu için teşekkür ediyordu.


End file.
